Fairy
__NOWYSIWYG__ Owned Requirements No requirements Special Jobs Preview The following five lines are taken from the in-game hope change page: {Line: 1} La♪ Lala♪ {Line: 2} Welcome home! {Line: 3} I wanna eat a snack! {Line: 4} Owner, what should we play? {Line: 5} I wanna go on a picnic! Dialogue 'Talk' * Owner, I love the clothes that you brought for me ♪ Tee-hee. * Lala ♪ Lala ♪ I want you to listen to me practice! Hm, hmmmm ♪ * Owner, I want to hug you right now! Tee-hee♪ * My friend told me that Winter is a season for boredom...Owner, you already look bored!......bored! * Owner, give me a piggyback ride! ♪ * Karume invited us to go digging for sweet potatoes ♪ I'm going to go get ready! * The rice has turned gold. It's almost time to harvest it, right? It's the season for delicious rice! * Look! Look! I made dinner♪ I'll feed you some, Owner! * I wanna eat a snack! Condition/Mood Boosting Options 'Socializing' * Fairy, are you on good terms with your owner? * Fairy, hello! * Fairy, your clothes are great! Where did you get them? * Fairy, I can see your bedhead. * I came to play! * Next time, can we play with Owner? * Today I borrowed lots of books ♪ Would you like to read together, Fairy? * Yeep...! There are bugs in these chestnuts!! I'm kind of shocked... * Fairy, your room smells of flowers~ * Let's go watch flowers together♪ * It's warm outside, let's go for a walk? * What a nice room~ * Are you used to the life in the Human World? * Huh? Fairy, did you take a nap? * I was surprised at how many people are in the city! * Fairy, accept this flower♪ * There are some nice things about Human World that we don't have in the Fairy World! 'Socialized' * Thank you. * Owner, I'd like to meet again♪ * I made dango, so let's eat them together! * I was sunning in the garden! * He, he! Fairy, you have a ladybug on your head~! * Relax, take it easy! * Fairy, how was the weather outside? * I was sunning in the garden! * Yay! Thanks♪ * I'm enjoying my fairy life * I love your outfit! As always! * Welcome! 'Recommended' * Does this match? * Pretty outfit! 'Bother' *Ah, Fairy! Welcome! *Do you wanna play? 'Yell' Work ' * It won't take but a moment! Be right back! * Thank you for cheering! 'Study * Thank you muchly! * I'll do my best! Errand * 'Sleep' * Sleeping ** I'm so sleepy... ** Have a good night. * up ** I'm still a bit sleepy... ** Good morning to you! 'After Work/Study/Errand' Work ' * I did my very best. * The job is done now. 'Study *I finished. Errand * Nickname Change * What should I call you? >''' Is this name ok? '''> I got it perfectly! My Fairy Talk Socializing *It'd be fun to try wearing a matching outfit with Fairy! *Good morning...what? You just woke up? You're quite the sleepyhead. *Fairy, we're gonna play cards together! First we'll play old maid. *Fairy, I'll give you a push! Here we go ♪ *The Human World is an amazing place! *Fairy, what do you and Owner usually talk about? *Oh, that one! I really like that game too! *Wow, when the two of us get to talking, time really flies! **Click*... Hehe♪ I just took a pic of us, Fairy! *Owner had some really nice things to say about you the other day, Fairy♪ *Let's play together♪ *Do you want to go play outside? *Heeeey, don't make a mess like that! *You seem down, what's wrong? *We should trade clothes! *There are some cute flowers growing in the garden! *I made a ton of that cake you really like! Let's eat it together. *Wow, when the two of us get to talking, time really flies! *Hi, how are you? *You seem down, what's wrong? *Fairy, your clothes are cute! *Fairy, I always feel so relaxed in your room. *Help yourself to some tea! Socialized *I want to hear about anything and everything~ ♪ *Hi there, Fairy~ ♪ *Stop it, you're making me blush! *There's still a lot for me to learn~ *Wow, I'm so happy~ ♪ *C'mon, play with me. *I've got a good feeling about today. *N-no, that's not true! *You're just imagining things *Fairy, it's so great being with you. And it's all thanks to Owner♪ *Let's stay together forever~♪ *Hehe, oh I'm blushing a bit now! *Huh? Really? *You and Owner are just the sweetest, Fairy! *Thanks for always being there for me. *Oh no, I'm sorry~ *Thanks for always being there for me. *This is how I soak up all my knowledge! *Is that right? You sure? Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting *"Oh, Owner. I was just trying to think of something fun to do." **'to rent a dvd?' ***"Oh great♪ There's an anime I want to see!!" Fairy and Fairy became a bit more intimate! Fairy's impression became a bit better! ****'do you want to eat?' *****"I want some popcorn!" Fairy and Fairy became a bit more intimate! ****'look at the pamphlet first...' **'to the movie theater.' *"Dum dee dum... hmm, there's nothing to do! It's a real drag..." **'could even go on a picnic.' ***"Hehe, and I packed some bento boxes for us♪" ****'to the nearby planetarium.' *****"Oh, that star! It was in the picture book we looked at, remember?" ****'to the nearby museum.' *****"Fairy, let's join hands so we don't get lost! ...Huh?" Fairy's Mood got much worse. **'go out.' ***"Yay♪ Where are we going to go?" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! *"Fairy. what are you looking at?" **'can even go shopping.' ***"Really?! You'll buy it for me?" ****'the matching dress.' *****"Wow! Now we match, Fairy~♪" Fairy and Fairy became a lot more intimate! Fairy's impression became a bit better! ****'a jersey.' *****"Now I can run everyday if I want to...wait, what?" Fairy and Fairy became a bit more intimate! **'cute, but a bit expensive...' *"Let's play together!" **'go to the park together.' ***"Yes! We're going to the park! Yay ♪" ****'on the swings.' *****"Fairy, I'll give you a push! Here we go♪" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! ****'in the sandbox' *****"Let's make a big castle!" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! Fairy's mood became a bit better! **'hang out at home today.' ***"Huh? We're not going to go out today?" Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic... *"I'm going to make a cherry pie for Owner." **'not to notice' ***"Oh yay~♪ Mix it up, mix it up!" ****'at her.' *****"Okay, it's done~♪" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! ****'smells good!' *****"Oh, Owner, very good timing~♪" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! **'are you making?' Hope Change Letters # Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom' General * Mistress invited me to play chess with her! She said that she'll call me later ♪ * That Mistress... Who is she exactly? Another riddle! * Ah, Fairy! You also came here to read the picture book? Stage 1 *Ah! It's getting more nad more butty here! Owner! Owner! * I read this book before... It was... Difficult and I don't think I'm ready for it yet. * Owner, you chose a book already? That was fast! * What is this picture book... The title is too difficult to read. But the pictures are so pretty... Huh? Why is everything getting butty? * Today is the reading day! But the Agency Library is so big that I don't know what to read... Stage 2 *I must look for Owner... We're always together so I'm a bit scared... * ...it's a maze, rather than a garden? What is this place?! * Everything went white... Ah, I can see again!! A garden...? It's full of roses~ * I must look for Owner... We're always together so I'm a bit scared... Stage 3 *Wah! You startled me... Are you the maid here? Hello! * Do you know a person called Owner? You know? Where? Where is Owner? * Inside this house? I see, I see. Owner was invited by someone from this house? Oh! * Wow, what a big house. Does someone live here? I'll ask about Owner!! * I was called here as well...? I see! I'm going in ♪ Stage 4: The Rose Mistress *If we solve the riddle, we will be transported back to our world? I'll do my best! * *Knock, knock* Hello... Ah, Owner! Here you are! I'm so happy!! * What? We have to solve a riddle? What riddle? ...it's a secret?! Thinking about it is too hard!! * What is this place? ...Rose Mansion... How can we go back to our world? * What are you doing? Chess? ...oh, who is winning now? Stage 5: A mystery... *A riddle, a riddle... What's the riddle? I don't have any ideas!! Let's search inside the mansion... ♪ * Ho, ho, it says rose is a show-off, moody and selfish mistress? Owner, you're like a detective! * This entrance hall is huge! You could put a really big show closet here~♪ ...oh, there are paintings here! * Let's try searching somewhere else! This room... Is another huge hall! * It's a painting of the mistress. There's something written here... Uh, it looks difficult, I can't read it! Stage 6 * Stage 7 *Hmm...Looks like we're walking in circles... Mazes are hard! * Huh? The left-hand rule...? Ah, I read about it once in a manga... I'll try! But we must watch out for brambles! * Uhm, we have to turn left here... Huh? There is no path. Is it my imagination? * Ah, this is the maze from before. Owner, I had to go through it when I was searching for you! * We stopped walking into dead ends! This left-hand rule is amazing ♪ Stage 8 *Uhm... Hmm... I know! The answer is Rose! * Correct? Yay ♪ Hurray! Rose Mistress will send us back to our world! * We finally get to the center~ Huh, is someone in the cluster of brambles? * Spirit of Brambles, do you have a riddle for us? looks wonderful, but touching it hurts. What flower is a show-off, moody and selfish, but still the most beautiful in the world?? * You're the Spirit of Brambles? Hello~! Uhm, we're searching for a riddle. Stage 9 *You'll send up back home? Thanks~ ♪ We'll come again~ Huh/ You'll prepare a most difficult riddle for the next time? Don't do that! * Mistress was the Spirit of Brambles? I was really surprised... Ah, the brambles around us are disappearing!! Amazing! * You don't have any friends? We will become your friends ♪ * Huh? Aaaah.. Spirit of Brambles is shining!! Oh? Mistress? Huh? * Call us if you're bored! Being bored is the worse~ Stage 10 *Yaawn... Oh? Is this the library? When did we...? * Oh, mistress is on the last page. how many people started coming to the mansion of the selfish mistress. And they lived happily ever after.... She must be happy. * Oh, it's evening already! The sun is setting. * That picture book from before... Oh? The brambles disappeared... Strange! * Today I'm going to read this picture book when we get back home! I'm sure it's interesting ♪ 'Mechanical Adventure' General * Shhh, Fairy, be quiet...! The sky pirates were over there... If we get found out we'll be in trouble! * I wonder how does the Flying City stay afloat... It really is strange to me! * I hear the princess was named the princess. It seems like she like she enjoys exploring different places and going on adventure! Stage 1: Cleaning Silia's Laboratory *Today we're cleaning Silia's laboratory! I'll do my best!! * There's a lot of papers on this shelf... Huh? There's something shining in the back! ...I-I can't reach it!! * Ah, Fairy, thank you! Is this a gear? It's so shiny ♪ * Everything is turning white... I can't stand! * Huh? Is this bottle... Empty? Silia! Stage 2: The Town of Steam *Oh, you're an informant?! A store that sells information... Ah, I remember something like this from a movie we've seen recently. So cool ♪ * There are many shops around here! Let's ask for a way back to the Agency! * Huh? What a weird store. Uhm... I'm sorry! What are you selling? * W-what is that weird car?! And why is this town full of smoke and gears?! * Uhm... Ah! W-what is this place? We're not in Silia's lab anymore... Owner, wake up!! Stage 3: Sky Pirates?! *No, we can't give you this gear! If we don't have this, we won't be able to get back home! A key to a treasure? But it's not... Ah, smoke!! * Hm, do you want something from us? ...this gold gear? * ...hm? This gear? ...it's said that there are door to a different world which can be opened with a gold gear...? W-where? In the Flying City? There's a place like that...? * Who's that? Owner? Someone is pulling my hand!! Stage 4: Steam Town Princess *Can we get to the Flying City and what kind of place is it...? Huh? We can go there? Ah, princess, please wait! * *Cough cough* ... Owner, are you okay? I'm fine!! The gear is fine too! * Huh? You'll help us return to our world? You're a really good person! Thank you very much! * Us? Uhm, before we knew it, we got transported to this world. Now we're looking for a way to the city in the sky to use this gear to send us back home. * Thanks for saving me!! Who are you? ...ah, you are the princess of this country?! Wow! Stage 5: Boarding the Airship! *Princess, what kind of store is this? ...airship? What's an airship? Owner, do you know? * Aaah!! Our eyes met!! They're coming here!! Run? Where? ...up in the sky?! * All these airships look very cool! Especially this one with orange wings... Wait, aren't those the sky pirates from before...? * Oh, they have many different planes here!! Oh, it's not a plane, it's an airship! I guess it looks like a ship if you look close enough! * Uhm, uhm... So we should board the airship and run!! Princess, we'll leave the steering to you!! Stage 6: Adventures in the Sky!! *Wah, it's shaking!! Princess, what happened? ...you dropped your glasses?! Oh no!! If we don't steer the airship, we'll fall!! * I'll try steering the airship... Owner, I want you to shoot the sky pirates with these paint bullets! * We're flying~ ♪ This is so much fun!! ...ah, behind us! Sky pirates are chasing us! * Sky pirates are shooting at us! Aaah!! Huh? These are paint bullets! ...oh no, the airship will be all green! * Looks like we got through!! The sky pirate's airship is... Falling very slowly. I wonder if they're alright. Stage 7 * Stage 8 * Stage 9 * Stage 10 * 'Fairy Zoo' General * Stage 1 *This bus doesn't shake at all! I think I'll be fine even if we move... Oh, I think it's better if we don't move after all... *Ah, Chief's song is really sad… This genre is called songs? *Ah! (Owner), you're only one number away from bingo! *It's supposed to be really big! Hm? A ticket? Wow! Stage 2: Arrived at the Zoo! * I wonder if Julia is still carsick. She didn't look good... *I wonder what animals are here... I can't wait! *I'm so happy that the weather today is good~! It's a perfect day! *(Owner), the entrance is there! *Excuse me! Here are our tickets! Can we go in? Stage 3: Let's check the Small Animal Zone! *There are so many small animals here! I don't know where to look! *An otter... It's so fluffy! *I love fox's eyes. They're so cool! *Do I like tanuki or foxes more? ...uhm, tanuki tails looks so fluffy, but… *So that's the red panda? Ah, it's so good at climbing trees! Stage 4: Walking through the Savannah Zone! *The savannah area is really big! Are we going to walk through all of it? We should be able to see everything~ *Ah! What a big elephant! Ah, another one over there? Just how many are here...? *Ah, a kangaroo! Jump, jump! Huh? It's a wallaby? *Waah~! That ostrich is running so fast! What happened? *(Owner), what are those animals there? Meerkats? Like cats? Stage 5: Resting Area *Some people are eating outside. The weather is good and it's warm, so it might not be too bad! *We're eating lunch? Yay! We walked so much in the Savannah Zone that I got hungry! Stage 6 * Stage 7: Let's Check the Fierce Animal Zone! *This is the Fierce Animal Zone? Roar! *Mr. wolf, Mr. wolf. Where are you from~? Is it cold there all the time? *The bear is standing on two legs~ It's beckoning to us. Maybe it's hungry? *Mr. tiger, you like cats? Does it mean that you play with them? *I saw a lion who was chasing a zebra on TV and then it... Animal world is really cruel~ Stage 8: Let's check the Monkey Zone! *There are many species of monkeys here. Let's watch them up close! *Its tail is really long~ I didn't know that there are monkeys like this. *Ah~ Its face is really colorful! It doesn't have…makeup, right? *Wow, wow! It can travel so fast by grabbing things with its long arms! *Gorillas have grip strength of 500 kilograms… I-I don't quite get it, but it sounds amazing! Stage 9: Let's buy souvenirs! *Wah, why are there so many people here all of a sudden?! Ah, I bumped into someone?! I'm sorry~! *A souvenir shop~ I can choose one thing I want? Yay! Thank you, (Owner)! *(Owner, Owner), what do you think we should buy as a souvenir? *Hmmm~ I want sweets, but these stuffed animals… Uhm, what should I do~ *You'll buy me both sweets and a stuffed animal? Uh… I feel kind of bad… Stage 10: Let's go home! *They're going to show us a movie in the bus home? Ah, I've already seen this one… *All animals in the zoo looked so happy! And they got along well with the feeding staff. 'Hanami Festival' General (to other fairies) * I'm going to get some sweets and green tea ♪ Ah, it feels great. * The cherry blossom petals dancing in the wind are beautiful ♪ It's something that you can't capture in a photo... * What are they doing on the stage? Ah, is that Mika? ...wah!! She's throwing knives! And she hit every time! Stage 1: Before going out * Today is a perfect day for watching cherry blossoms. Let's hurry up to the Hanami Festival! * Bento, thermos, picnic sheet... We have everything! Let's hurry up!! * Hanami, hanami~ Fu, fu ♪ I can't wait ♪ * The festival grounds is this way! Owner! You're going the wrong way!! * The wind isn't strong enough to make all the cherry petals fall. This is the best time to go! Stage 2: At the park * Ah, I've seen our friends there~! Looks like everyone came here today to enjoy the festival ♪ * Wow! Cherry blossoms are in full bloom~!! Owner. Hurry up, hurry up! * Looks like there are going to be many stage events too~ Yay~! * There are so many stands here~ ♪ Hm, where should we start... * I bought a lot of sweets for this day... Tadah! I didn't go over 300 Jewels, just like you told me ♪ Stage 3: At the shopping district * The grocery shop's owner is showing off knife skills... Oh~ They can cut vegetables in one swipe! * Owner, look! The shapes of those candies are amazing! * This takoyaki looks delicious... Ah! Owner, where are you?! * Yay, cotton candy... Hm? Where did I get it? The man in that stand gave it to me! * The sweets shop has a stand here too! Ah, they're selling sweets shaped like flower petals! So cute♪ Stage 4: Looking after a store?! * Ah, you're the fish shop! Hello ...huh? You want us to look after your stand? W-wait, where are you going! * We were asked by the fish shop owner to look after his stand... I'll do my best to make takoyaki!! * First put the batter in the holes... Ah, it's too heavy... Owner, you do it! * Leave turning them over to me! One, two... He, he, I did it!! * Aah~!! Where did this huge line come from!! Huh? It's because I was promoting the shop? That can't be right! Stage 5: Hanami time * Now that we're done taking care of that stand, it's time for hanami~! It's the main event today~ * The bloom flowers are beautiful~... It's so relaxing. * I brought miso soup in a thermos. And paper cups for the soup ♪ * Owner, say aah, I'll feed you this takoyaki ♪ Ah, be careful, it's hot! * Watching cherry blossoms while eating bento is the best~ I'm really enjoying it ♪ Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands * Really?! The Fairy Agency's doing their own stand? What kind? * Ngh... I can't get that yellow yoyo... Ah! Owner, that was amazing! * Hehe, Owner got this yoyo for me ♪ I'm going to treasure it! * Mika says she's gonna show us how to shoot! ...B-bullseye! Every shot! That was too good an example! * Hello, Silia...? This juice... the color... are you sure we can drink it? Stage 7: Stage event time * Wow! That magician is amazing! The ball's just floating in the air!... what's that thin, shining strand...? * They're hard-selling bananas? What's a hard sell? If they sell them too hard, surely they'll bruise?! * Next up, a singing contest! You're a spur-of-the-moment type too? I'll join you! * La la la~, la la la la~♪ Thank you so much! I'm a little embarrassed, though... * I got some snacks for participating! Let's share them later ♪ Stage 8: Riverside sunset * It's already getting dark, but I don't want to leave... hm? What's that boat? * Boat rentals? Not so many customers today huh... well in that case, let's get right in one! * Thank you so much for the boat! We'll come back again soon! * The falling flower petals are so beautiful! Like pink snow... * The flickering water looks so pretty... If you lie down and look at the sky, you can see the petals fall around you! Stage 9: Watching evening sakura * The night came by quick. Feels a lot different to this afternoon. * Wow, the lanterns are being turned on! This must be the night time cherry viewing. It's so pretty~ * Even the stands have changed! That stand is selling different masks than it did this afternoon. * Cherry blossoms are amazing~ In the afternoon, the evening, and at night, it shows three different beauties. * I'm so happy that I got to see the night-time sakura with you, Owner♪ Stage 10: Relaxed walk home * Everyone's going home. Even the stands are starting to close... * Today was such fun~ Let's enjoy the hanami together again sometime~! * I'm already looking forward to next year! And the year after! Let's always watch the flowers together! * I gathered up some of the petals! We can put them in our tea~♪ * Should we try planting a tree in the garden? That way we'll be able to see the flowers every year... Oh? Coming to watch like this is better? 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) *Ah, Fairy! Did you find any Keystone Gems? *There's a lake of sapphires over there♪ Let's take a swim together, Fairy! *With so many gemstones around, I can't even tell which ones are the Keystone Gems... *I picked up a gemstone, threw it to the ground, and it exploded! Please be careful of the reddish ones!! Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! *Is there a problem? Silia said we should get here right away. *You called me here to watch a movie on your new projector? I am... so excited!! Let's watch!! *Yayay~♪ I wonder what movie this is? *Mika gave me some popcorn! Open wide~! *Ahh, it's about to start, it's about to start! Shhh! Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! *Is it just me or is the wall starting to...... suck us in?! Woah~~! *Owie... hm? This isn't the Agency... *It feels like I'm actually inside a movie! How exciting!♪ *Gem... World? We need Keystone Gems to get back?! *Silia wants us to collect these gems while she tries to fix the machine, Owner! Let's go! Stage 3: Sapphire Town *They call this Sapphire Town... it's like a beautiful aquaria dream! *The radar should point us towards the Keystone Gems... Ah! There's one over there!... Inside a store? *This caramel Silia gave us lets us understand their language! *Really? For free? Thank you so much!! *I don't think the shopkeeper's wife liked the way he was complimenting me... Stage 4: Ruby Cave *The radar says we can find the next gemstone in this... incredibly hot cave here...!! *Hm? We could use the sapphire from earlier? For what--- Woah! Water's shooting out of it! *You're like a wizard, Owner♪ The cave's so much cooler now! *Ruby, ruby... Ah, here it is! This must be it! It must be pretty hot though... *Oh, but not hot to the touch! Thank heavens for that~... Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road *The radar's pointing to every single gemstone here! Which one should I choose?! *The owl says if we answer his riddle, he'll tell us which gemstone we need! *Marie's father has five daughters. Their names are Lil, Lily, Lillian, Lilliana, and... what is the fifth name? *Hmm... Erm... Ah. Did you get it, Owner?...... Marie! Of course!! *We did it, we got the answer! That was amazing, Owner! Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel *... Can you hear that? It sounds like someone knocking... I think it's coming from under the ground, just over there... *It's so dark here... Ah, what if we used the ruby Keystone to light the way? *Finally, we can see~♪ Not that it helps much, without the radar... I think it's completely broken! *Thankfully Silia put a pickaxe in our adventuring pack! Time to get digging!! *And dig... and dig... and... Ah! There it is, the garnet Keystone Gem!!... But why was it making a sound? Stage 7: Emerald Valley *...huh? We came out in a different place? Wow! Owner!! Look, this valley us shining green! *This is the Emerald Valley? It's so beautiful... According to the radar the gem is below us! We're going down! *...what a huge dragon... Ah, it woke. Please, don't eat us!! ...oh, you won't? *You'll give us the emerald if we scratch your back? Of course we'll do it!! *The Diamond City of Ancients is far away from here? ...you'll take us there? Yay, thank you!! Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients *Wa! The scenery is amazing!! The whole world looks as if it's sparkling! *Thank you, dragon! ...ah, is this town empty? *Ouch, this silence hurts my ears... Owner, hold me tight... *Keystone Gem is inside that castle! ...empty towns are scary... Owner, can I hold your hand? *Ah, here it is! Someone put it on this chair!! Let's hurry up and head back! Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! *The dragon was sleepy, but it said that it'll take us back. What a nice dragon! *Silia! We've gathered the Keystone Gems! *Put the gems in the movie projector... Ah! It's working again! *We have to project the movie on the wall and jump into it, right? ...One, two... *I-I instinctively held my breath... Ha, ha! Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! *We're back home! It was a great adventure!! I had so much fun! *I feel as if we were traveling for a whole day♪ Owner, did you have fun? *Something in your pocket is shining... Ah! A gem fragment! ...nothing will happen, right? *I'll take it to remember about this day! It's a very important memory♪ *That shining dragon was so big and warm and cold... Ah! I still can't believe it!! 'Strange Strength' General (to other fairies) * Kami Agency is officially a newspaper company. That's why Commander Kami is also the chief editor! * I've heard that Commander Kami fights with a katana. I've never seen her use it though... * Waah, there's a monster on a rampage there!! I'll become a monster myself and stop it! * Ah, Fairy!! What special power do you have? * This place is called the Central Cities. I wonder why they called it like this. Stage 1: At Home * It's an invitation from Fairysoft! They want us to test their new game Strange Strength♪ * I wonder what kind of game it is... There's no description here... * Oh look, a commercial for that Strange whateveritwas game! Is it a spy game, perhaps...? * A kind stranger told me Strange Strength is all about super powers! * Apparently you play as a super spy with super powers! Sounds like a movie♪ Stage 2: To the Event Hall * Some of our friends are going too! I hope we meet them there♪ * The guide is explaining about the game! So the special powers have all kinds of different abilities... Sounds exciting! * It looks like my ability is Magic Mirror! I can transform into the shape of any person I meet♪ * So we'll be spies for the secret Kami Agency, then! That is so cool!! * We just step into here, and... Ah! A countdown! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...! Stage 3: The Central Cities *Time to use my power, to transform into... Owner!! Wow!! There's two of you! I mean us! I mean...?! *This is great, we couldn't be any more alike! Hehe, how fun♪ *A quest? Go to school in someone's place...? Understood! I'll get perfect scores, just you watch! *Phew, what's the next quest... Become a princess in someone's place?! I can't do that voice! Impossible!! *R-read this? Umm, okay... W-what do you mean my voice is different? I-I just have a cold!! Stage 4: A Secret Deal *Quests complete! Time to go back to HQ. Lalala~♪ *I can see a shadow under that bridge there... I know, I'll transform into a cat and take a closer look!! *I think we saw something we weren't supposed to... some kind of underground dealings... *Those shady guys said they were from SJK... Let's look into it! *They want to rule the world... with potatoes? B-but... in a world of potatoes, how could I eat your delicious hamburger steak...? Stage 5: Intelligence Gathering *Hey, boss! I mean, Mika! I mean!! Commander Kami, sir! Do you know anything about SJK? *The commander told us to get some evidence of SJK's evil plot! Let's do her proud! *Hmm... how exactly are we supposed to gather intelligence? I think I saw it in a movie once, but... Let's ask the boss. *Hmm... So this SJK is using black magic and evil experimentation to take over the world selling potatoes... sounds familiar... *SJK's headquarters is below a casino in the city! Let's check it out! Stage 6: Infiltrate the SJK HQ?! *I think that must be the entrance to SJK's HQ... and the key is supposedly under that flower pot there... but there are three people guarding it... *Ah, two of them are coming this way! This is our chance... Transform!! Okay, here we go... *G-good day, fellow guards! I erm... left something inside! I must go and retrieve it! *This room! There must be evidence in--- Oh... it's the toilet... *Silia's Laboratory? Where have I heard that name before... Surely it's not...?! Stage 7: Find the Evidence! *It looks like we're in some sort of archives... There must be evidence in here!! Ahh, sorry, I'll keep quiet... *Evidence... evidence... Ah, look! A file, entitled World Domination Plans! Perfect! *There's also lists of potatoes and recipes... Should we take them too...? *This shelf has a whole bunch of plans and pictures and lists for their evil schemings! Let's take it and go. *I sent a picture of the evidence to Commander Kami! Let's get back to HQ! Stage 8: Escape!! *Erm... Where was it... Down here... Round the corner... Owner, is that a...?! *BAM* *BAM* Oww... What did I run into--?! A security... robot...?! R-run away!! *The entrance, it's completely covered! But they're coming from behind, too! Where do we run?! *Up the stairs...! I think they're still following... If that door is locked, that's the end of us...! *A... b-bomb!! I hit it! Is that okay?!... Where did you get it? Silia's Lab? I see~... Stage 9: Mission Complete *We're surrounded! Guards on all sides! And in front... Silia, Julia and Karume!! *I guess we have to fight! Let's use Silia's own bombs against them! Throw, throw and throw again!! *Do you hear that noise...? It sounds like... a helicopter?! It is! Look, Owner! *It's Commander Kami's helicopter! She's here to help us! Let's give the final blow!! *We did it! We won!... Hmm? There's a giant Logout button...? *push* Woah, my hands! I'm disappearing...! Stage 10: Logout! *We're finally back. What time is it... Oh? Only 3 hours have passed? *My title is... Sharp Eyes! Can eyes be sharp? Wouldn't that hurt? *It was fun, but I prefer to watch spy movies at home with you, Owner. *Being a spy is hard. I wonder if spies always have to go through things like that. *Trying to act as different people is hard. Being yourself is the best♪ 'Green Leaf Carnival' General (to other fairies) * It is tough to prepare without magic in this Human World though~ * Did you pick a lot of flowers, Fairy? * Your outfit is so cute, Fairy ♪ * There are so many Owners here, it really feels like a special carnival this year ♪ * The ceremony's about to start! Have you finished preparing, Fairy? Stage 1: What is the Green Leaf Carnival? * The Green Leaf Carnival is an annual festival in the Fairy World ♪ * I really didn't expect the Green Leaf Carnival to ever be held in the Human World! * Everyone sings and dances together to celebrate the spring season~ ♪ * Will you join too, Owner? Hehehe~, hooray ♪ * It looks like Robin will be organizing the event this year! Stage 2: Let's go! * A basket for picking flowers, thread for making outfits... Erm... I think that's everything? * Lalala~ ♪ Huhuhu~ ♪ Come on Owner, hurry up ♪ * Hmm... the letter says that the carnival's being held in a forest just a short walk from the Fairy Agency. * I'm glad it's being held close by! This way we don't have to rush, and we'll still be there before lunch~! * Ah, I see it! So many of out friends are there already!! Stage 3: Arriving at the carnival * Wow! So this is where the carnival will be~! It's so big! * It's even bigger than the spot we use in the Fairy World~! I had no idea this forest was so close by. * There's so much beautiful nature all around us. No better place for the Green Leaf Carnival! * The festival doesn't start until this evening, so until then we'll be cooking and decorating~! * I can see Robin and the Chief over there! Let's go and say hi! Stage 4: Picking flowers and leaves * What are we using all these flowers for? Huhu~ ♪ I'll show you later~ ♪ * There's some really pretty flowers over there, Owner~! * Wow~ ♪ A butterfly flew into my basket~ ♪ * Hmm? Do I know that person over there, with the mushrooms...? * My basket is almost overflowing~ ♪ I think this will be enough. Stage 5: Decorating the forest * Hmm... it's kind of difficult to decorate without using charms~... * Lalala~ ♪ Lalala~ ♪ Decorating, decorating, pretty flowers too~ ♪ * I know you're working hard, Owner! brought a gift for you~ ♪ * Hehehe~, I made some rose tea with a flower I picked just earlier ♪ How does it taste~? * That's the stage done! Now to decorate around the forest~! Stage 6: Making carnival outfits * Okay then, next we need to use these leave and flowers to make the outfits for the dance~. * Yes! We can't use charms ourselves, but this charm-infused needle and thread makes the work much faster! * Don't worry Owner, I'm making your outfit too~! * I'm going to use these zelkova leaves~. They're so pretty, and light too, perfect for an outfit ♪ * ... And one last red flower... here! Finished! Stage 7: Making traditional fairy foods * Hehehe~, are you ready to try some Fairy World food, Owner~? * My specialty is flower-petal soup~ ♪ I'll make this year's the most delicious yet~! * Add the pansy and violet petals, mix it all together, bring it to the heat~... * Ah, too much! Too much heat!!... Phew, that was close. * Finished~ ♪ Give it a try, Owner~. Stage 8: Green Leaf Ceremony * The ceremonial dance is about to start! The Dance of the Fairies~! * There's nothing more important to us fairies than nature, and of course this ceremony~. * We dance to show our thanks to all the trees and plants that live together with us~ ♪ * Ah, I should join them! I'll see you in a second~!! * Lalala~ ♪ Lalala~ ♪ Stage 9: Let's eat! * How did you like out dancing, Owner? It was great?... Hehehe, thank you ♪ * I was a little nervous though... It's the first time you've seen me dance! * All this food looks so delicious~ ♪ Everyone really tried hard, huh~? * I got some honey nut pie~! Let's share it, Owner~. * I think this year's food is the best we've ever seen at this carnival~ ♪ Stage 10: Singing, dancing and having fun *Wow, Robin really is a great singer! Her voice is amazing!! *Lalala~ ♪ Hehehe, this song is really popular in our world! I hope you like it too! *Everyone looks so happy dancing~ ♪ Shall we join them, Owner? *Thank you so much for coming with me today, Owner ♪ *This is just the beginning! There's so much more I want you to learn about the Fairy World~ ♪ 'Harvest Festival' General (to other fairies) * Stage 1: To the farm! * Stage 2: Listen to the Chief! * Stage 3: To the greenhouse! * Stage 4: Let's harvest onions! * Stage 5: Time for lunch! * Stage 6: Let's harvest cabbages! * Stage 7: Let's try farm machinery! * Stage 8: Let's harvest carrots! * Stage 9: Make a scarecrow! * Stage 10: Time to go home! * 'Summer Getaway' General * Have you had lunch yet? If not, would you like to go together? * Oh, Fairy! You came here too! * I bought some hand-made coasters as souvenir! There's a gift shop right over there♪ * I recommend the milk ice cream they're selling at that store over there, it's delicious♪ Stage 1:It's so hot... *Ahh... it's so hot... I think I'm going to melt... *Hmm? Where are you going, Owner? The Fairy Agency is nice and cool...? Wait for me!! *Wow, you're right, it's so cool in here!... Is that the Chief over there? *A getaway? What is that?... Uh-huh... Right... Your friend runs a guest house?! *We're invited on a summer getaway? Hooray! I'll get ready♪ Stage 2:We've arrived! *We're traveling by bus and train today! *clang clang* ♪ *zzz... Hya~! D-don't surprise me like that...! I was dreaming about this horrible monster... *The guest house has lakes and ravines and all sorts of exciting places nearby♪ *There are so many trees around! It always feels great to be surrounded by nature♪ *It looks like the guest house is run by a sweet old couple! They look so full of life! Stage 3:Check out the rooms! *This guest house really is very big! We could have a whole adventure just inside here! *This sofa is so soft♪ So comfortable! *What's in here...? Wow, a bath! It's so big!... Two of us could easily fit in there♪ *There's even a stove!... We don't need it in summer? What about for cooking on? *This is where we eat? The old lady makes all the food, does she? Hehe, I'm so excited! Stage 4:A walk in the woods! *All these beautiful trees are helping to cool us with their shade... *sniff* And the air is so refreshing, too♪ *All the leaves are different colors! Why is that?... Different level of sunlight? Wow, you really know a lot, Owner! *The golden leaves shimmering in the sunlight are almost magical♪ It really feels like summer♪ *Wow, this tree is over 100 years old! Hehe, you can tell by looking at the trunk, you know♪ Stage 5:Let's go to the lake! *The lake is so big!!... This is a smaller one? You mean there are lakes even bigger than this?! *Doesn't that deep blue spot over there look like it could be holding something? Like... a monster? *What does that sign say?... No Swimming? Aww... *We can't swim here, but there is a little river nearby... Let's go♪ *Fishing is allowed? Oh look, there's a little fishing hut over there! Stage 6:Let's explore the town! *Wow! There are so many interesting-looking stores! We should take a look around♪ *This must be... a clothing store? It has a lot of very strange outfits inside. *Look here, Owner! They're selling all kinds of teas. This one looks delicious! *They're selling all kinds of things outside of the store over there... All chilled foods? Of course... *What is this? Caramel-flavor shaved ice?... That sounds delicious! I want to try some! *nom* It's so sweet~! Stage 7:Glass-blowing Studio *Hmm? Someone is making some kind of announcement over there. Let's take a look! *A glassblower...? They make glass? Hmm, a glass animal workshop? I think I want to try it! *I'm going to make a little glass rabbit♪ *... And spin the stick like this, and... Ahh, it's breaking up! *They said it will be ready in 2 hours♪ I can't wait to see it! Stage 8:A traditional street *So many of these houses are made of wood... It's really quite beautiful♪ *Wow! That house has a thatched roof! Is it safe in the rain...? *This building used to be a post office! Look, there are some old telephones inside!! *Hmm...? I thought I saw a friend over there... But a little... older? Stage 9:Fireflies! *Apparently fireflies like to gather in the ravine behind the guest house! Let's take a look! *The guest house owners made us some sugar water to feed the fireflies♪ *Wow! There are so many fireflies here!! So pretty... *I look transfixed? I am... the lights are so captivating...♪ *Cool breeze, beautiful fireflies... this is a perfect place to relax♪ Stage 10:Time to sleep... *The bed is so cool... We don't even need an air conditioner♪ *Today was so much fun♪ It really is exciting spending a night away from home! *What shall we do tomorrow, Owner?... Owner...? *Owner fell asleep already... Aww... *I can't sleep~... One sheep, two sheep, three sheep... It's no use, I'm too happy to sleep! 'Summer Festival' General *Hehe, I finally got my yukata on ♪ How does it look? *Mmm... this rubber ball... I can't catch it at all! It's so slippery! *The summer festival is here! Cotton candy, fried squid, candy apples... There's so many things I want to eat! *Have you tried the food stands already, Fairy? I recommend the yakisoba stand over there ♪ *I'm going to play and platy until the fireworks show! Come and join me, Fairy! Stage 1: Let's go to the festival! ' *Owner, we got a letter! I wonder what's inside. *It says there's a summer festival at the Leo Shrine today! I wanna go~ ♪ *The Fairy Agency are running a stand too! We just have to go and see it! *La la la~ ♪ Wearing my yukata~ ♪ Ahh! I'm all wrapped up! Owner, help me! *I'm all ready! Let's go to the Leo Shrine! '''Stage 2: Leo Shrine! ' *There are a lot of people here... I don't want to get lost, Owner. Let's hold hands. *There are all kinds of performances too! Dancers and singers and... is that man balancing chairs?! How does he do it?! *There are so many stands, they're spilling out into the streets ♪ I don't know where to start! *Takoyaki, fried squid, cotton candy... There are so many food stands around! *I can see so many of my friends~ ♪ I should go and say hello! '''Stage 3: Food stands! *We can try some of the festival food? Yay, thank you! What should I choose... ♪ *I want some cotton candy! I can choose the bag? Hmm... I want that one! Juju's Amazing Adventure ♪ *nom nom* It's so sweet~ ♪ Delicious!~ Do you want to try some, Owner? *What did you buy, Owner? Apricot candy? ooh... You have one for me too?! Thank you!! *I-I can't eat that much...! You'll eat what's left? Are you sure...? Stage 4: Goldfish scooping! *The goldfish look so cute, swimming around the pool! Let's give this scooping a try ♪ *Hmm... mmm...mmm... Here's my chance!! Ahh, my scoop broke... *Hmm? A tip for scooping the fish...? Keep my hand close to the water's surface...? I'll try it! *Okay, here we go! I'm gonna do it this time...! *I did it! I scooped one!! Aww, he's so pretty~ ♪ Stage 5: Shooting Gallery! *pow!* What was that sound?!... Oh, a shooting gallery ♪ Let's try it, Owner! *There are so many prizes! That teddy bear looks so cute~ ♪ I wanna win it! *pow!* Ahh, I missed... Hmm... Owner? You want to give it a try? *Ah, you hit it! Owner, that was amazing!!... Really? For me?! *Thank you so much Owner~ ♪ I'll treasure this teddy bear always. Stage 6: Dinner time! *rumble* Ahh... I think that was my stomach! Maybe it's time for some food? *Okonomiyaki, yakisoba, takoyaki, fried squid, ramen, udon... There's so much to choose from! *What do you want to eat, [OwnerOkonomiyaku...? *Excuse me~! Okonomiyaki for two, please! Ah, we have to choose a flavor! *Ow, it's hot...! But so delicious! Ah, [Owner, you have some sauce on your chin there... ♪ Stage 7: Watch the omikoshi! *I can hear something in the distance... Is it the omikoshi? Let's go and see it ♪ *Wow, it's so big! How can they carry it so easily?! *Wasshoi-wasshoi! Eissa-hoissa! Hehe, it's just like a festival! *So many pretty dancing girls! It looks really difficult... they must have practiced a lot. *Such a beautiful dance ♪ It was a dance of celebration,, right? That must be why they gave it their all. Stage 8: Katanuki! *What is this...? Katanuki...? We have to cut out a shape without breaking it? It looks really difficult! *If we do well, we'll get a mask as a prize? I have to win! *I should use a toothbrush to polish it? Hmm... and then chip at it a little more... Ahh, I see! *Phew, I think I'm doing well! I've only got a little more to go! *I finished! I get to choose a mask? Hmm... *I think I want that tanuki mask! It's so cute~ ♪ Stage 9: Raffle time! *Ah, it's the Chief's stand! Is this a raffle? We should have a go! *Hmm... I think I'll pick... this one! What one will you choose, Owner? *Okay...! Ah, I won some sweet and a letter set ♪ Yay! *What did you win, Owner? A pillow, eye mask and blanket? Is that some kind of bedtime set? *Thank you very much for the gifts ♪ We'll use them as soon as we get home ♪ Stage 10: Fireworks show! *It's almost time for the fireworks? We have to find a good spot to watch them! *What are those people shouting at the fireworks...? They're explaining the show? I see~! *What's that firework called, [OwnerA Niagara? It's so shiny~ ♪ *Those fireworks were so beautiful! I can't wait to come with you again next year, [Owner ♪ 'Fairies in Wonderland' General * Stage 1: A Golden Afternoon * Stage 2: Hastily Heading into the Deep Darkness * Stage 3: Shrinking and the Sea of Tears * Stage 4: Growing Big and Small * Stage 5: What the Brown Caterpillar Said * Stage 6: The Duchess and the Grinning Cat * Stage 7: A Strange Tea Party * Stage 8: Croquet with the Heart Soldiers * Stage 9: The Tart Trial * Stage 10: The Dream's End * Category:Personality